


Lessons Learned

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are always new lessons to be learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> A birthday gift for the amazing Wendymr: excellent writer, beta, and friend.
> 
> My thanks to my beta, UniquePOV, and to ComplicatedLight for Britpicking.

The bride and groom glide across the floor.

Robbie smiles, watching Julie and Gurdip dance. “Me gran always said the first dance showed how a couple would get on in bed.”

“Did you believe that?”

“Nah, or I’d have been certain my marriage was doomed. Val gave me lessons, but I was hopeless.” He smiles ruefully at James. “I shouldn’t natter on about the past.”

James gives him a gentle kiss that carries a promise for later. “I like hearing about Val,” he says. “She may not have taught your feet to dance, but she taught your heart to love.”


End file.
